The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Lexia Hatake Biersack Way
Summary: Haruno Sakura una niña de 6 años que pierde a sus padres y a dos de sus hermanos a manos de Orochimaru y Danzo huye de Japón dejando a su hermano. Cuando están por cumplirse 10 años ella regresa y entra a Konoha High School la preparatoria mas prestigiosa de Japón donde se reencuentra con amigos del pasado, conoce el amor junto a cierto chico y los asesinos de su familia. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto y escenarios son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

** The Light Behind Your Eyes**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tan tranquila y jovial como siempre, donde se levantaba una pequeña niña de 5 años de unos ojos verde tan profundo y una cabellera de un color rosado poco peculiar cabe decir, la pelirosa dio un pequeño bostezo, nuestra adorable pelirosa se llama Sakura Haruno, termino de levantarse e ir a bañarse, luego de un rato salió y se cambio para ir a desayunar junto con sus padres y sus hermanos que la esperaban en el comedor, ella es la menor de tres hermanos Sai, Yahiko y Nagato, la pelirosa bajo al comedor corriendo por las escaleras donde casi tropieza.<p>

—Buenos días —saludo dulcemente la pelirosa a sus padres y hermanos.

—Buenos días Sakura —saludaron al unisonó a la pequeña.

Después de que la pelirosa se uniera a desayunar con sus padres y hermanos, estuvieron un rato charlando, sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños para la pequeña y adorable pelirosa.

— ¿Y qué quieres para tu cumpleaños Sakura-chan? —pregunto su hermano Sai.

—Mm no lo sé, quiero que estén todos mis amigos y los abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya, no los he visto desde hace un año, y ya los extraño —respondió tierna mente, cosa que desarmo a sus padres y hermanos, ya que la adoraban porque era la más pequeña, era muy tierna y linda.

—Sabes Sakura-chan eres muy adorable y tierna —le dijo su padre mientras la cargaba y le daba un abrazo—. Además todavía falta un mes para tu cumpleaños y tienes tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que quieras que te regalemos —término de decir su padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la bajaba.

Mebuki, Nagato, Yahiko, y Sai veían la tierna escena de padre e hija abrazados y no pudieron evitar sonreír, realmente adoraban a la pequeña, ellos siempre decían que Sakura era un ángel caído del cielo, y es que la pequeña pelirosa heredo la belleza de su madre, su cabello, su amabilidad, bondad, excepto por los ojos que los heredo de su padre, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no escucharon que sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

—Señores Haruno, la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki se encuentran aquí —anuncio una de las empleadas de la mansión Haruno.

—Hazlos pasar a la sala Saori-chan, diles que en un momento los atendemos, niños vayan a cambiarse, porque iremos al cine —dijo Mebuki, la joven empleada asintió, dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró, los pequeños también se retiraron a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Kizashi se encontraban en la sala de visitas.

—Hola —los saludo Kizashi —ya es hora, solo hay que esperar a que los niños estén listos —dijo mientras se sentaba—.Tomen asiento por favor —ofreció cortésmente.

—Gracias tu siempre tan amable Kizashi —respondió Kushina, todos los presentes rieron.

—Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun —se escuchó una voz suave, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz y vieron a la tierna pelirosa corriendo hacia ellos.

—Sakura-chan! —gritaron Naruto y Sasuke quienes fueron corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

— ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo Sakura-chan? —pregunto Itachi.

—Claro que si Itachi-kun —dijo la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que se separaba de sus amigos y abrazaba a Itachi.

—Hola tíos —saludaron los hermanos Haruno.

—Hola niños —respondieron los mayores.

—Bueno ya que estamos listo, ya es hora de irnos —dijo Mebuki mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todos los pequeños, lo cual provoco la risa de los mayores.

Y así fue como todos partieron al cine, cabe decir que los pequeños eran los más emocionados, y cuando llegaron al cine escogieron una película infantil para los menores, compraron dulces y así se divirtieron. Cuando termino la película fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso, ordenaron algo ligero.

—Oye Kizashi me entere que Danzo te quería comprar unas acciones —menciono Minato, mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

—Sí, pero yo no quiero vender porque ese es el patrimonio de mis hijos, además Danzo no me dan mucha confianza — respondió Kizashi—. Mientras se comía su ensalada.

—Es cierto, además muchos dicen que él quiso estafar a los Hyūga, ya que era socio de la empresa y cuando Hiashi lo descubrió lo corrió y le dijo que no se atreviera a poner un pie en su empresa de nuevo porque si no se iba arrepentir —declaro Fugaku —. Además yo tampoco confió en él.

—Gracias por decirme eso Fugaku, para estar prevenido después —agradeció Kizashi.

—De nada, para eso estamos los amigos — respondió Fugaku con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Mebuki que tienen pensado preparar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura-chan? —esta vez hablo Mikoto una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos color azabache.

—Aun no lo sabemos, Sakura quiere algo sencillo, solo quiere que estén los amigos de la familia y sus abuelos —contesto Mebuki mientras miraba a los pequeños que estaban en otra mesa.

—Mira hazle una fiesta sorpresa e invita a sus compañeros de clase —sugirió Kushina una hermosa mujer de cabello color rojo y ojos color gris-violeta.

—Es muy buena idea, gracias Kushina —dijo Mebuki mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Pasaron un tiempo más charlando sobre asuntos de negocios, los pequeños ya estaban dormitando, así que decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse.

—Bueno ya es hora de retirarnos —comento Kizashi, mientras llamaba al camarero y le pedía la cuenta.

—Si es cierto tienes razón, además los niños mañana irán a la escuela —lo apoyo Minato —vamos Kushina ve por Naruto —le dijo a su esposa la cual asintió y fue por Naruto. Lo mismo hizo Fugaku y Mikoto.

—Vamos niños es hora de despedirse de sus tíos —les dice Mebuki a sus hijos.

—Adiós tíos —se despiden al unísono los pequeños.

Y así todos se despiden y se retiran a sus casa, lo que los Haruno no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados, desde el fondo del hospital se podían notar dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro que veían como ellos salían del lujoso restaurante.

—Señor los Haruno acaban de salir —comunico uno de los tipos a través de su celular — ¿los seguimos? —pregunto.

—_ ¡Claro que tienes que seguirlos imbécil, no los pierdas en ningún momento! _—se escuchó una voz grave del otro lado.

—Entendido señor —luego el tipo corta la llamada y le hace una seña a su compañero y salen para cumplir con la orden.

Los Haruno ya estaban en casa, se estaban preparando para ir a descansar, la pelirosa ya se había puesto su pijama que consistía en una blusa sin mangas color negra y unos shorts del mismo color, ya se había cepillado los dientes y ya estaba por meterse a la cama, pero fue interrumpida por su madre quien le deseo las buenas noches y le dieron un beso en la frente, después que les deseo los mismo, se acostó en su cama y poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Así pasaron los días y semanas para la pequeña pelirosa, ya solo faltaba un día para su sexto cumpleaños, así como sus padres y hermanos preparaban una fiesta sorpresa, también Orochimaru y Danzo se preparaban para acabar con los Haruno.

—Ya está todo listo Orochimaru, todo nuestro plan se llevara a cabo mañana— informo un tipo de no más de 50 años, que estaba vestido completamente de negro—. Tengo entendido, lo que mis hombres han averiguado mañana tendrán una celebración en torno al sexto cumpleaños de su hija la menor, cuando todo ese ajetreo termine ellos estarán muy cansados y será el momento perfecto para infiltrarnos en la mansión —dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara.

—Perfecto —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido y sus ojos de serpiente reflejaban odio puro.

—Pero lo que no entiendo Orochimaru es. ¿Por qué quieres acabar con ellos? —pregunto Danzo.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ese maldito de Kizashi me quito a la mujer que amaba! ¿Acaso necesito otra razón más para acabarlo? Además me quedare con toda su fortuna — la última frase literalmente lo dijo con tanto odio que hizo que Danzo sudara frío.

—Y ya no me molestes con tus preguntas estúpidas y prepara todo para mañana —ordeno y Danzo asintió y se fue.

—Por fin veré tu caída Kizashi Haruno, pagaras por haberme quitado a la mujer que amaba. —terminó de decir con una sonrisa psicótica.

Al día siguiente nuestra querida pelirosa dormía como un ángel, pero tuvo que despertarse gracias a su despertador y vio que ya eran a las 11:00 de la mañana, se movía perezosamente entre las sabanas mientras abría sus hermosos ojos verdes pero los cerro al instante ya que los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana, parpadeaba rápidamente hasta que los abrió completamente y se levantó busco ropa y se metió al cuarto de baño, al poco rato salió cambiada vestía una blusa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, efectivamente a la pequeña pelirosa le gustaba mucho el color negro, era su color favorito, luego seco su pelo y bajo al comedor, pero le pareció extraño no encontrar a sus padres y hermanos en el comedor, lo que la hizo sentir triste ya que era su cumpleaños y pensó que se les había olvidado.

—Al parecer se olvidaron de que hoy es mi cumpleaños —susurro triste, estaba por llorar pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritaron a coro sus padres, hermanos, amigos y sus abuelos, estaba muy feliz que derramo una cuantas lágrimas, recibió abrazos y regalos, se la paso muy feliz con su familia y amigos, así se la pasaron por horas festejando el cumpleaños de la pelirosa y sus amigos se fueron retirando con sus respectivas familias, sus abuelos Jiraiya y Tsunade también se retiraron diciendo que al siguiente día vendrían a visitarlos.

—Ahora Sakura-chan es hora de abrir tus regalos —dijo su padre mientras la sentaba en su regazo.

—Abre el nuestro primero cariño —le dijo su madre y le paso una caja negra muy elegante, la pelirosa tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado, era un dije de plata con toques de oro que tenía una flor de cerezo con pequeños diamantes incrustados color rosa, pero eso no era todo, en la parte de atrás tenía su nombre y fecha de cumpleaños grabado le gustó tanto que le pidió a su madre que se lo pusiera y después les dio un abrazo a sus padres.

—Gracias papá, mamá, los amo tanto —y los volvió a abrazar.

—Ahora feíta abre el mío —dijo Sai al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un cuadro envuelto, Sakura frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre que dijo su hermano, pero aun así tomo el cuadro y lo desenvolvió, la imagen del retrato eran ellos sentados en un sofá donde Sakura estaba en el regazo de su madre, Sai en el de su padre, Yahiko estaba sentado al lado de su madre y Nagato al lado de su padre—. Lo pinte yo mismo, es para que nunca nos olvides —dijo Sai mientras recibía a su hermana en un abrazo.

—Gracias Sai —dijo al momento que se separaba de él.

Y así siguió abriendo sus regalos, Yahiko le había regalado una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado, Nagato le regalo unos pendiente de diamante, iba a abrir el regalo de Naruto, cuando de la nada las luces de la mansión se apagaron, ella se asustó y se abrazó a sus padres.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan no pasa nada —la tranquilizo su padre, pasaron los minutos y seguía oscuro—. Iré a ver, de seguro es un corto circuito —dijo Kizashi mientras se paraba, pero no pudo seguir caminando ya que alguien lo inmovilizo y él se tensó al instante.

—No te muevas, si no quieres que matemos a tu preciosa familia —dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de él —. Kabuto enciende las luces —las luces se encendieron y Kizashi vio que había 3 hombres en la sala y todos estaban apuntando a su esposa e hijos con una pistola.

—Por fin vas a pagar por haberme quitado a la mujer que amaba Kizashi —dijo una voz fría.

— ¿Orochimaru? ¿Qué crees que haces? Por favor deja a mis hijos y a Mebuki —suplico Kizashi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué haces esto? Lo de Akari fue un accidente. – respondió Kizashi.

— ¿Un accidente? ¡Tú la mataste! Por tu culpa Akari está muerta, tú me la quitaste bastardo infeliz, por tu culpa mi pequeña Anko está creciendo sin su madre y cuando esto acabe seré dueño de toda tu fortuna —dijo con tanta rabia mientras golpeaba a Kizashi en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ante esto los chicos gritaron asustados y lloraban por ver a su padre—. Cállense estúpidos mocosos, si no quieren que mate a su madre y no intenten hacer algo estúpido.

—Orochimaru, eso fue un accidente, Kizashi no tiene la culpa por favor deja ir a mis hijos por favor te lo ruego —suplico Mebuki sollozando, en eso Yahiko logra zafarse del tipo que lo tenía inmovilizado y lo golpea con un jarrón que estaba cerca, Orochimaru al darse cuenta le dispara en la cabeza a Yahiko quitándole la vida, Mebuki y sus hijos se quedaron en shock al ver cómo caía el cuerpo inerte de Yahiko—. ¡No, no, no, no, Yahiko, no, no, por favor, no, Dios, no Yahiko amor despierta — sollozaba Mebuki mientras se aferraba a cuerpo de Yahiko, Sakura, Sai y Nagato todavía seguían en shock, no creían lo que estaban viendo, no ellos creían que era un sueño, pero el llanto de su madre les decía que era la cruel realidad.

—Les dije que no hicieran nada estúpido porque — pero no pudo seguir hablando por que recibió un golpe en la estómago e intentó defenderse pero fue recibido por un golpe en la cara.

—Tu maldito infeliz mataste a mi hijo, me hubieras matado a mí, pero no a él ¿Por qué? —grito furioso Kizashi mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe final, pero fue derribado por un secuaz de Orochimaru, intento levantarse pero Orochimaru apunto directo a la cabeza de Nagato, Kizashi se sintió impotente al ver como apuntaban a su hijo.

—Ya no eres tan valiente verdad —dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba hacia Mebuki y la tomaba de sus cabellos y las arrastraba y la lanzaba al sofá y le quitaba la ropa.

—Suéltame maldito —ella intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de Orochimaru—. No serias capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Ah no? —le dio un beso forzado y ella aparto su cara—. Sería capaz de eso y muchas otras cosas porque ya estoy llegando a mi limite ¿entiendes?, a mi limite perra.

Kizashi al ver esto se enfurece e intenta atacar a Orochimaru pero un tipo lo golpea e intenta defenderse pero siguen golpeándolo, mientras Orochimaru seguía quitándole la ropa a Mebuki, esta gritaba que se detuviera, Orochimaru la golpeaba al mismo tiempo que la violaba, mientras ella se resistía Orochimaru la penetraba con más fuerza.

—Ahora eres mía maldita perra, porque eso es lo que eres Mebuki, te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo verdad, maldita puta —mientras Orochimaru seguía abusando de Mebuki, Nagato logra zafarse del tipo que lo tenía inmovilizado y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas y logra quitarle el arma y le dispara al tipo que estaba golpeando su padre, luego le dispara al tipo que tenía inmovilizada a Sakura.

—Sakura llama a la policía ¡Ahora! —Ordeno Nagato, Sakura asintió y fue a llamar a la policía—. Sai ayudemos a papa y a mama —Sai asiente a lo que su hermano mayor dice y ayudan a su padre a incorporarse.

— ¡Suéltala maldito hijo de puta! —grito Kizashi mientras se lanzaba en contra de Orochimaru, le dio una patada en los costados, luego le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, dándole todos los golpes que sabía dar y los que no.

—Suéltalo de inmediato —dejo un hombre detrás, de él apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza—. Suéltalo o mato a tus hijos —volvió a repetir.

Kizashi se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a.

— ¿Danzo? Tú, ¿Por qué? Maldita sea, hijos de puta, porque mi familia, ¿por qué? —iba a golpearlo pero Danzo le disparo directamente en la frente.

—Orochimaru, ya es hora de irnos —le dijo Danzo a Orochimaru, este asintió estaba por levantarse pero Nagato le disparo y le dio en el brazo, Danzo intento dispararle, pero Nagato fue más rápido y le disparo en la pierna—. Maldito mocoso —grito Danzo de dolor, saco un celular y marco un número —Kabuto ven por nosotros, ¡rápido! —dicho esto colgó y le disparo a Mebuki quitándole la vida y Orochimaru le cortaba la garganta.

Sakura quien ya había llamado a la policía, se quedó en shock al ver cómo le disparaban a su madre y le cortaban el garganta, giro su cabeza y al lado estaba el cadáver de su padre, lo que para ella había sido un día feliz se convirtió en una pesadilla, algo que nunca olvidaría. Sai la abrazo y giro su rostro empapado de lágrimas para que no viera la escena, con lo que no contaron fue que uno de los secuaces de Orochimaru se levantara y le dispara a Nagato. Al oír el disparo ambos voltearon y veían como caía el cuerpo de Nagato, ambos se acercaron donde su hermano. Orochimaru y Danzo aprovecharon eso para escapar.

—Esto no se termina aquí, los matare a todos ¡lo juro! —dicho esto Orochimaru y Danzo se escaparan sin mirar atrás.

—S..Sai cuida de S-Sa-ku-ra con tu vida, ya que yo no podre cuidarlos —Nagato daba su último aliento de vida, Sai asintió con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas—. Sakura se una niña buena, pórtate bien—.Sakura asintió a las palabras de su hermano —al menos estaré con Yahiko, mama y papa —esa fueron las últimas palabras de Nagato.

— ¿Nagato? ¡Nagato! ¡No, Nagato! ¡Despierta! —gritaba Sakura, esperando a que su hermano despertara, pero su hermano no despertaría nunca. Sakura lloraba, sin duda alguna nunca olvidaría este, quedaría grabado a fuego en su corazón.

Mientras Sakura y Sai sentían como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de ellos. Sai abrazo a la pelirosa, ambos estaban en shock, no solo perdieron a sus padres esa noche, si no también todo tipo de emoción.

La policía llego en poco roto, se sorprendieron ante tal escena, vieron a los niños, sus rostros carentes de emoción alguna y no pudieron evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Se sintieron impotentes al no haber llegado antes y no dejar que esa tragedia sucediera. Tomaron fotografías, para las evidencias, un oficial se acercó a los niños.

— ¿Niños tienen a alguien a quien llamar, para informar lo sucedido? —pregunto con calma el oficial de cabello castaño. Sai tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y solo asintió—. Bien —dijo el oficial y tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al primer contacto, tardo y no respondieron y marco al segundo.

—_ ¿Hola?_ —se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

— ¿Señora Senju? —pregunto el oficial con calma.

—_Si soy yo _—respondió.

—Soy el oficial Nara Shikaku, le informo si podría venir a la mansión Haruno —pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido.

—_ ¿Ocurrió _algo? —Pregunto Tsunade con miedo, temiéndose lo peor.

—Sí, lamento decirle esto pero la familia Haruno fue atacada, solo hay dos sobrevivientes —respondió con calma el oficial.

—_No, no es cierto, ¡no!, salgo en este mismo instante._ – respondió Tsunade al borde de las lágrimas y la llamada se cortó.

Tsunade llego media hora después con Jiraiya y al ver la trágica escena derramaron las lágrimas por su familia, Tsunade abrazo a Sai y Sakura quienes permanecían mirando a la nada, sus rostros carentes de emoción.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Tsunade con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

—No lo sabemos señora Senju, solo lo sabremos cuando ellos estén listos para hablar —dijo con seriedad Shikaku.

Jiraiya abrazo a Sai como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Horas más tarde Sakura y Sai viajaban en el auto de Jiraiya, Tsunade pidió mantener el caso en secreto hasta que se resolviera. Pasaron los días y Shikaku fue a la casa de los Senju para hablar con los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre. Con el único que hablo fue con Sai, él le conto que abusaron de su madre y como asesinaron a sus hermanos y a sus padres. Eso fue todo lo que pudo averiguar.

Ellos arreglaron lo del funeral, nadie se enteró, solo asistieron ellos cuatro, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Sakura juro ante la tumba de sus padres y hermanos que vengaría su muerte.

Tsunade y Jiraiya decidieron que los hermanos tenían que separarse un tiempo, porque creían que volverían a atentar contra ellos.

—Sakura cariño —hablo con suavidad Tsunade —. Tú y tu hermano Sai tendrán que separarse por un tiempo, porque esos tipos podrían volver a atacarlos, entiendes eso cariño —Sakura asintió entendiendo las palabras de su abuela—. Tendrás que irte por un tiempo con tu abuelo a otro país, para que estés a salvo —ella asintió de nuevo mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor al saber que tendría que separarse de su hermano.

Sakura y Sai comprendieron que ellos no podrían estar juntos y que tendrían que separarse para mantenerse a salvo. Sakura se despidió de su abuela y su hermano haciendo una promesa que algún día se volverían a ver. Sai y Tsunade se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Sakura y Jiraiya, ellos se irían a Londres, Sakura se fue con Jiraiya, con la promesa que algún día regresaría y buscaría venganza.

Sakura y su abuelo se comunicaron con Tsunade y Sai cuando llegaron a Londres, Sakura y Sai recibieron ayuda psicológica, y así pasaron los años sin verse.

Sakura se volvió emo, vestía siempre de negro, se entrenó en defensa personal, aprendió el manejo de algunas armas para ya no ser esa chica débil, pero ya no sonreía, sus ojos ya no tenían ese característico brillo de cuando era niña. Jiraiya no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud. Lo mismo pasó con Sai, se volvió un chico antisocial, sus sonrisas ya no eran sinceras, todas eran falsas. Cuando los Uchiha y Uzumaki les preguntaban por los Haruno, ellos solo decían que se fueron a vivir a otro país y que Sakura, Yahiko y Nagato se habían ido con ellos y que él prefirió quedarse con su abuela, decían lo mismo de Jiraiya que estaba en viajes de negocios.

Ya habían pasado 9 años y 8 meses exactamente desde que Sakura se fuera a Londres y ya era hora de regresar.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar, ya se van a cumplir 10 años desde que asesinaron a mis padres y mis hermanos abuelo —dijo una chica emo, de cabello rosa largo y con un flequillo que le cubría los ojos, vestía unos jeans color negro, una camiseta de una banda de rock y unos converse.

— ¿Estás segura Sakura? —pregunto un hombre alto de cabellera blanca y larga, la pelirosa asintió—. Entonces le llamare a Tsunade para qué... —Jiraiya fue interrumpido por la pelirosa

—No, no lo hagas, quiero que sea sorpresa.

—Está bien, como tú quieras hija —dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía.

Sakura estaba decidida a cumplir el juramento que hizo ante la tumba de sus padres y hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el primer capítulo espero y les guste<strong>

**¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**El regreso**

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido en Londres, era un hermoso día, el cielo estaba azul sin ninguna nube que opaque su belleza, en fin un día muy tranquilo, aunque en cierta casa se veía a una pelirosa y aun hombre mayor empacando apresuradamente, bueno más bien a cierta pelirosa porque el mayor estaba muy entretenido fisgoneando las piernas de las mucamas.<p>

—Abuelo ¿ya está todo listo?—Pregunto cierta pelirosa emo, vestía una camiseta color negro sin mangas con el logo de una banda que combinaba con unos jeans ajustados y unos converse del mismo color.

—Si Sakura ya está todo listo, ya mande todas nuestras cosas incluido tu auto y también transferí tus documentos a la mejor preparatoria de Japón, para que no pierdas el año escolar—respondió un hombre de unos 50 años de edad de cabellera blanca y larga.

—Vamos abuelo apúrate que el avión sale en una hora—. Bufo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ya voy Sakura, aun no término de empacar mi última maleta, mejor ayúdame en vez de estar parada como tronco—dijo Jiraiya—. Apiádate de este pobre viejo.

—Si claro abuelo pervertido—respondió algo sarcástica—. No te apuraste porque lo único que te la pasas haciendo es verle las piernas a mucamas—le dijo Sakura doblando una camisa y acomodándola en la maleta. —listo, ya es hora de irnos y muévete abuelo, ya quiero ver a Sai, son casi 10 años que no lo veo—. Susurro algo triste y nostálgica—. Pero eso cambiara hoy, así que muévete que son 12 horas de viaje—termino de decir con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, ya vamos que se nos hace tarde —respondió el hombre mayor mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto con su nieta, salieron por completo y cerraron la puerta de la gran casa y partieron con destino a aeropuerto de Londres que los conduciría a su destino Japón.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban abordando el avión con destino a su país natal. Jiraiya y Sakura se sentían nerviosos, pero más la pelirosa al regresar al país donde casi toda su familia fue asesinada. Pero también se sentían felices porque verían a Tsunade y Sai después de tanto tiempo.

*Mientras tanto en Japón*

Estaban sentados en un comedor dos personas, una de ellas un joven de 18 años de complexión delgada cabello oscuro y la piel muy blanca que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y una mujer con una apariencia de 30 años de cabellera rubia ojos color miel y un pronunciado escote, ambos platicaban amenamente.

—Sai esta es tu segunda semana de clases, cuéntame, ¿ya has hecho amigos aparte de Naruto y Sasuke?—Pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Si—. Respondió Sai.

— ¿Y quiénes son? ¿Los conozco?—. Pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

—Si —. Respondió nuevamente el pelinegro—. Son Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata y Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee y Hatake Kakashi, son personas realmente agradables—. Dijo mientras sonreía falsamente—. Abuela me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde—. Dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós cariño, cuídate y no regreses tan tarde—le dijo mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—Si adiós—se despidió de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con su mochila en mano. Mientras sacaba su auto de garaje tenia que el presentimiento de que hoy iba a hacer un buen día, no sabía exactamente porque, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Diez minutos después ya estaba llegando al Instituto Konoha High School, estaciono su auto y luego se bajó y se dirigía a su respectiva aula de clases. En el pasillo se topó con Sasuke y Naruto, en una de sus habituales peleas de siempre, cosa que él siempre pasaba por alto, total ya estaba acostumbrado. A Naruto siempre lo hacía enojar con sus comentarios fuera de lugar o los apodos que les ponía, Sai solía decirle s Naruto "pito corto", cosa que hacia sonrojar y enojar al rubio. A Sasuke a él le daba igual, Sasuke era un chico muy callado y apático, siempre que le hablaban respondía con sus acostumbrados "Hmp" "Tsk" o con un asentimiento de cabeza y Sai, bueno él era una persona sumamente honesta, te decía todo lo que pensaba y se le complicaba mucho relacionarse con las personas, también es muy bueno dibujando, por eso solo tenía dos amigos el rubio y el pelinegro.

Las primeras tres clases fueron aburridas, Sai estaba dibujando a unos pajaritos que veía desde la ventana del salón. Naruto y Sasuke estaban enfrascados en otras de sus discusiones absurdas de siempre.

Cuando tocaron para el receso Sai, Naruto y Sasuke fueron directo a la cafetería de la escuela para almorzar algo, después se encontraron con Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji y se sentaron en una mesa mientras platicaban.

—Oye Sai—hablo Naruto, mientras comía su ramen.

— ¿Si Naruto?—respondió Sai, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Cuándo regresaran tus padres y tus hermanos?—pregunto Naruto. Sai se tensó al instante, acto que todos notaron y se le quedaron viendo—. Es que extraño mucho a Sakura-chan y también a Nagato y a Yahiko ¡ttebayo! —termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa, ajeno al repentino silencio de Sai.

—Y-yo n-no lo sé Naruto—tartamudeo Sai, algo raro e inusual en él ya que siempre que hablaba lo hacía con seguridad—. Regresaran pronto Naruto, si me disculpas me tengo que ir, c-creo que olvide una libreta—dijo apresuradamente, mientras se levantaba torpemente de la mesa y se iba corriendo, acto que desconcertó a todos en la mesa.

—Eso fue raro—hablo por primera vez Ino.

—Sí, me pregunto ¿Por qué será? —pregunto Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, como si estuviera pensando, acto que provoco una gota en la cabeza de todos.

—Si serás idiota Naruto, lo único que le preguntaste fue por Sakura y sus hermanos y se puso nerviosa, luego invento la excusa de que se le olvido algo y se fue, es obvio que eso fue lo que lo puso nervioso, el nunca habla de sus hermanos o su padres—dijo Ino mientras tomaba un poco de agua—. Aunque eso es raro, lo que no entiendo es porque Sakura se fue así sin decir adiós—dijo mientras su semblante se entristecía.

— ¿Quién es Sakura? —pregunto Neji

—Sakura-chan es una vieja amiga de la infancia, éramos mejores amigos junto con el dobe—explico Naruto, Sasuke asintió mientras ambos sonreían recordando a la pelirosa—. Era la chica más hermosa y amable que puedas conocer, tiene el cabello rosa y ojos verdes, simplemente hermosa—siguió hablando y su semblante se entristeció—. Pero hace más de 9 años que no la vemos, lo único que nos dijo Sai fue que se fue a vivir a Europa con sus padres y sus dos hermanos y Sai pues el no quiso irse y se quedó con la abuela Tsunade, la extraño mucho, a veces me pregunto qué será de ella, si aún vive—dijo triste y nostálgico.

—Todo lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, la última vez que vimos a Sakura fue cuando cumplió seis años, hace casi diez años—hablo Ino—. Ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Hmp desde entonces no sabemos nada de ella—hablo triste el Uchiha algo raro en él y los demás pensaron que realmente esa chica de la que hablaban ere muy importante.

— ¿Y-y n-no les h-habla por teléfono? —pregunto tímidamente Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino negaron con la cabeza y con un semblante triste.

—Tsk que problemático—bufo Shikamaru, mientras se rascaba la cabeza perezosamente—. ¿Y no han buscado por redes sociales? —pregunto mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

—Si—respondió Ino—. Pero no la he encontrado.

—Lo intentare—dijo Shikamaru nuevamente, mientras sacaba su Tablet y empezaba a buscar—. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

—Sakura Haruno —respondió Sasuke.

—Sakura, veamos, aquí solo aparece una chica pero su nombre es Sakura Shimura —dijo mientras mostraba la pantalla donde se mostraba la foto de una chica de cabello castaño—. Con las descripciones que me diste, me doy cuenta que no es ella.

—Animo Naruto-kun ya la encontraras—dijo enérgicamente Lee

—Gracias cejotas, tienes razón ¡ttebayo! —grito enérgicamente.

—No grites dobe—. Mascullo Sasuke tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Naruto.

—Chicos ya es hora de ir a clases—comento Ino mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y se encaminaron a su salón, cuando llegaron encontraron a Sai dibujando como siempre, como si el incidente de hace un rato no sucedió.

.

.

.

Jiraiya y Sakura llegaron al aeropuerto después de un largo viaje, cogieron sus maletas, esperaron a que les entregaran las llaves de sus respectivos autos.

—Estamos en casa Sakura—dijo Jiraiya un poco triste. Sakura asintió lentamente recordando que en ese mismo lugar hace casi diez años había dejado a su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, desde ese día sus cumpleaños eran los días más amargos que existieran para ella, en los primeros días que había llegado a Londres tenia pesadillas y así sucesivamente, hasta que se convirtió en la chica fría y gélida que es hoy, cada 28 de marzo eran los días más oscuros y fríos que existían, cada noche se despertaba llorando, su abuelo siempre la consolaba y a veces lloraba con ella, cada vez que recordaba ese día era como si se rompiera y se le desgarrara el alma, la niña tierna y amorosa que era de niña había muerto ese día, el día que cambio y destruyo su vida para siempre, ella ya estaba muerta, así se sentía cada 28 de marzo y últimamente esas pesadillas se repetían constantemente.

—Sakura ya llegaron nuestros autos—la voz de su abuelo la saco de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estas lista? —pregunto y ella asintió. Ambos se subieron a sus autos y condujeron a la mansión Senju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Oigan ya escucharon el nuevo rumor? —pregunto Ino.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto Uzumaki.

—Dicen que entrara una nueva alumna en nuestro salón de clases, al menos eso fue lo que escuche, al parecer es de Londres, Inglaterra o algo así, además Hatake Kakashi estará en nuestro salón—comento Ino mientras jugaba con su flequillo rubio.

Los chicos se taparon los oídos ante semejante grito de ambas chicas mientras las veían con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué gritan? —. Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

—Porque Hatake Kakashi pronto será nuestro compañero—respondió Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ash que problemático—refunfuño Shikamaru, que estaba recostado en el escritorio del profesor.

—Hay Shikamaru para ti todo es problemático—refuto Ino.

— ¡Eso sería increíble ttebayo! —dijo efusivamente Naruto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Ino.

—Lo de la chica nueva —respondió el rubio.

—Sí, solo espero que no sea una de esas chicas creídas.

—Ino tiene razón ojala y no sea de esas—comento una chica morena de cabello color castaño que lo tenía peinado en unos chonguitos.

—Oigan y si vamos a festejar esta noche ¿Qué dicen?—pregunto ansiosamente la rubia mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— ¡YO!—gritaron Naruto y TenTen.

—Genial, entonces está bien a las 8:00—Ino sonrió.

—Si claro.

—En el mismo lugar de siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade estaba preparando la comida para cuando Sai regresara del Instituto, estaba tan ensimismada en lo que estaba haciendo que cuando escucho el sonido del timbre constantemente, refunfuño un léxico de palabras no dignas de una dama como ella. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahí estaban Jiraiya y Sakura, después de casi diez años de no verlos, los volvía a ver, no se dio cuenta como pero sintió que estaba llorando porque sentía como corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue abrazar a Sakura, su nieta, aunque le pareció raro verla vestida así, pero eso no le importó en ese instante. Los invito a pasar, se sentaron en un enorme sillón negro de piel.

— ¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían? —pregunto Tsunade mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Queríamos que fuera sorpresa—respondió Sakura—. Abuela ¿Dónde está Sai? —pregunto ansiosamente por ver a su hermano.

—Él está en la escuela—contesto Tsunade—. ¿Por qué vistes así? —pregunto.

— ¿Así como? Porque soy emo abuela—respondió como si nada.

—Me gusta—dijo Tsunade.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y se van a quedar para siempre? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Si Tsunade esta vez es para siempre—dijo Jiraiya, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

—Abuela ¿en dónde estudia Sai?

—En Konoha High School ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ir a verlo ahora mismo—dijo mientras se levantaba—. Son casi diez años desde que no lo veo ¿puedo ir? —pregunto mientras hacia un puchero.

—Claro hija— dijo Tsunade mientras le daba la dirección de dicha escuela, después de haberle dado la dirección le dio un abrazo—. No tardes.

—Si abuela, regreso en un rato, adiós abuelo—se despidió mientras caminaba a la puerta, salió y subió a su auto y partió a Konoha High School. Diez minutos después llego a la escuela, estaciono su auto, bajo y luego se encamino por los pasillos es busca de su hermano, estaba feliz, ansiosa y muy nerviosa. Todos los chicos y chicas se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que pasó por alto y siguió caminando.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi llego a su nuevo salón, abrió la puerta del dichoso salón y fue recibido por un grito de chicas, se sintió un poco aturdido por lo gritos. Camino y se sentó al lado de un chico que estaba dibujando.

Ino y los chicos voltearon cuando escucharon gritos y ahí lo vieron al chico más guapo del Instituto, quien vestía un pantalón negro y una camina color azul que combinaba con sus zapatos del mismo color que su pantalón, mientras que su cabello le daba un aspecto salvaje de un color plateado que desafía la gravedad y que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Naruto, Neji y Sasuke se le acercaron.

—Hola Kakashi—saludo Naruto.

—Hum… Hola Naruto, Sasuke—saludo Kakashi mientras sonreía arqueando sus ojitos.

—Aburrido como siempre ¿no es así?—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba en una butaca de al lado junto con Sasuke quien solo asintió.

—Como no tienes idea—musito con pereza.

Naruto y Sasuke conocían a Kakashi desde hace unos años, se conocieron en la secundaria pero dejaron de verse porque Hatake se cambió de escuela y dejaron de verse, pero cuando Naruto se enteró que Kakashi estudiaría en el mismo instituto que ellos casi brincaba de alegría, Kakashi era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sai, aunque a este último no lo conocía.

—Oye Kakashi te quiero presentar a unos amigos ¡ttebayo! —exclamo el rubio contento—. Ellos son Ino Yamanaka—señalo a una rubia de hermosos ojos azules—. Hinata y Neji Hyūga—sonrió mientras señalaba a una chica sonrojada de ojos perlados y a un chico serio quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza y así sucesivamente fue presentando a TenTen quien le guiño un ojo, Rock Lee y Shikamaru este último solo emitió un "tsk que problemático". También presento a Sai quien seguía muy ensimismado dibujando—. Y él es Sai, ustedes ya se conocen ¿Verdad?—ambos asintieron con la cabeza, después de presentar a sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke les contaron a los chicos como fue que conocieron a Kakashi, también se enteraron que era el chico más inteligente del instituto y siguieron charlando como una hora más, ya que el maestro había faltado a esa clase y tenían el rato libre.

—Eres muy bueno dibujando—dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía arqueando su ojo derecho, gesto que causo un suspiro por parte de todas las chicas en el salón.

—Gracias—contesto Sai mientras guardaba su cuaderno de dibujos—. Es algo que me gust…

— ¿Sai? —pregunto alguien interrumpiendo a Sai y todos voltearon a ver y ahí estaba para una chica emo de pelo rosa que le cubría los ojos. Sai estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba en shock, ahí estaba Sakura su pequeña hermana, si tenía que ser ella, a quien no veía hace casi diez años, aunque estuviera vestida de emo la reconoció al instante. Sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al verla ahí, aunque ya no era tan pequeña, estaba más alta y más hermosa, aunque no se veían sus hermosos ojos color jade.

— ¿S-Sakura? ¿Eres tú?—susurro Sai mientras seguía en shock por la impresión. Sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al verla ahí, aunque ya no era tan pequeña, estaba más alta y más hermosa, aunque no se veían sus hermosos ojos color jade.

—Si Sai soy yo, Sakura—susurro mientras lo abrazaba, pero a diferencia de Sai ella no estaba llorando.

— ¿Sai estas llorando? —pregunto Naruto, pero Sai no contesto.

—N-no s-sabes cuánto t-te e-extrañe Sakura—su voz salía entrecortada por el llanto. Abrazo a Sakura como si no hubiera un mañana

—Yo también Sai—sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en shock, esa era sin duda Sakura, ellos estaban seguros, no había otra chica con ese color de pelo, aunque esta Sakura es diferente de como la recordaban, ya no parecía la niña tierna y adorable que era. Kakashi no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero dedujo que la chica era alguien importante para Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, pero lo que le llamo la atención de esa chica, fue su cabello color rosa, le pareció exótico.

— ¿S-Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto sorprendido de ver ahí a la chica de la que estaban hablando en la mañana.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿Ino?—pregunto mientras se separaba de su hermano. Ellos asintieron mientras la abrazaban.

— ¿Dónde has estado Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós? ¿Y Nagato y Yahiko dónde están? ¿Vinieron contigo? —el rubio preguntaba rápidamente sin darse cuenta que Sakura y Sai se tensaron al instante ante la mención de sus hermanos, el único que se dio cuenta fue Kakashi, Sasuke estaba igual de ansioso que Naruto que no se dio cuenta.

—Ahora no Naruto—contesto fríamente. Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron por el tono que uso, Sai no se sorprendió el entendía porque Sakura era así, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Sakura te quiero presentar a unos amigos mira él es Rock Lee y él es Neji Hyūga —mientras señalaba a ambos chicos quienes asintieron—. Él es Shikamaru Nara—dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de mirada perezosa quien asintió con la cabeza—. Ellas son Hinata y TenTen —quienes asintieron de la misma manera—. Y él es Hatake Kakashi —finalizo mientras señalaba al peliplateado, quien la miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar qué color eran sus ojos y cuando sus miradas se conectaron Sakura sintió una sensación de calidez que no sentía desde la muerte de sus padres y hermanos, también pudo notar que era el chico más apuesto que había conocido en su corta vida y su cabello le pareció extraño ya que no había visto a nadie con ese color de pelo, algo irónico ya que ella tenía el cabello de color rosa. Todos los chicos notaron como se miraban fijamente y pudieron divisar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Sakura, gesto que sorprendió a todos los chicos ya que fue al único que le sonrió aparte de Sai.

—Es un gusto conocerlos chicos—hablo la pelirosa finalmente.

—El gusto es nuestro Sakura—dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía arqueando su ojito que no le cubría el cabello, los demás asintieron.

Sakura estaba por hablar cuando sonido el timbre que indicaba que ya era la hora de salida. Todos los chicos guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron del salón.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos—se despidió Naruto y se fue con Sasuke.

—Adiós chicos—contesto Sai mientras se despedía de Kakashi y los Hyūga.

—Hum… hasta luego Sai, Sakura—se despidió Kakashi mientras subía a su auto.

—Hasta luego Kakashi—contestaron al unísono los Haruno.

Sakura y Sai subieron en sus respectivos autos y condujeron a casa. Después de haber llegado, Sai estaba feliz desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, ahora entendía la sensación que sintió en la mañana. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió y ahí sentado en un sillón estaba sentado su abuelo.

—Abuelo—susurro Sai mientras se acercaba.

—Hola Sai—saludo Jiraiya—. Me alegro de verte de nuevo hijo, no sabes cuánto los extrañe a ti y a tu abuela—musito mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—Yo también los extrañe abuelo han pasado casi diez años—susurro mientras correspondía el abrazo de su abuelo—. ¿Y se van quedar para siempre? —. Pregunto.

—Si Sai esta vez será para siempre—Jiraiya sonrió.

—Chicos ya está la cena—anuncio Tsunade desde la cocina. Unos minutos después los cuatro estaban cenando y contando las cosas que hicieron en el tiempo que no se vieron y así paso la cena, aunque Sai cuestiono a Sakura por qué se vestía así y ella le contesto que ese era su gusto. Sakura le menciono a Sai que estudiaría en el mismo instituto que él y Sai estaba tan contento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió sinceramente. Después se fueron a desempacar sus cosas. Sakura después de haber desempacado y haber acomodado toda su ropa, se dio un baño lo sintió tan relajante después de un día tan ajetreado. Un rato después salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, busco su pijama se la puso y espero a que su cabello estuviera seco y después se fue a dormir. Sai también se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban conversando en la biblioteca.

— ¿Cómo fue su estadía mientras estuvieron en Londres? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Al principio fue difícil, Sakura tuvo pesadillas en los primeros meses, todas las noches se levantaba gritando y llorando, llamando a sus padres y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien—dijo Jiraiya tristemente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima escurridiza—. Conforme fue creciendo las pesadillas eran menos recurrentes, pero cada 28 de marzo tiene sus peores pesadillas, desde entonces no festeja su cumpleaños, cada 28 de marzo me pedía que me quedara con ella.

—No sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado con ustedes—musito Tsunade mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

—No es tu culpa, además cuando cumplió los 14 años, empezó a usar drogas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Tsunade enojada—. ¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste? —bramo la rubia.

—Tranquila deja que te explique todo, tuve que rehabilitarla, afortunadamente no era adicta—explico Jiraiya tratando de calmar a su mujer—. Yo siempre vele por ella, pero a veces no tenía tiempo y tú sabes exactamente que no podía dejar de lado las empresas Haruno, lo único que no puede dejar es el cigarro.

—Lo sé, lo siento es solo que esto es muy difícil para mí también, afortunadamente Sai no me dio problemas, bueno mañana hablaremos mejor sobre sus adicciones y encontrar una forma de que deje los cigarrillos—comento la rubia mientras se levantaba—. Vamos que ya tengo mucho sueño hoy fue un día muy ajetreado—sonrió mientras subía las escaleras y Jiraiya también sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el 2do capitulo lo siento si está un poco corto pero aquí esta.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews chicas.

**Dina Hatake**: gracias por el comentario y pues ya vez me decidí a escribir y publicar mi primer fic gracias por el apoyo, se te agradece… aquí está la actualización

**TefyHatake**: Gracias por tu opinión (fuiste mi primer review) se te agradece y tienes razón Orochimaru y Danzo son unos malditos y sobre la amistad de los Uchiha y Uzumaki con los Haruno pronto sabrán que fue lo que realmente ocurrió y porque la tan repentina desaparición de Sakura.

**Guest**: gracias por el review y si lo cambie un poco porque no me gusto como quedo y aquí está la actualización y sabrás como se conocerán nuestra hermosa pareja. Por favor déjame tu nombre ¿sí? Al menos para saber cómo te llamas xD

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo..

Adiós y cuídense


End file.
